The SciFi Section
by Like You Do
Summary: Courtney's parents fight constantly, she doesn't relate to girls, her friends are nuts yess , and now she's met some freaky pervert in the library.He then pops up everywhere. Then she realizes, he's an escaped criminal. TDI no exist R&R if u like it. :D.
1. The SciFi Section

COURTNEY POV:

I blew the hair out of my eyes and stared down at my calculus homework.

I just needed to finish double-checking, then I could go to the library. Just 5 more minutes. Then I'll see Justin and Trent at the library. _5 more minutes._

I sighed in relief as I finally shut my math binder and scooped up my library books. I snuck down the stairs and snuck a peek in at my continuously arguing parents. If I ever meet the guy I want to be with forever, we better not fight over anything. Seriously.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to meet Justin and Trent at the library, okay?" I whispered. "Oh, sure, Sweetheart. In the mean time your father and I will talk about finally getting over our issues," I answered myself and slipped outside into the warm spring air.

It was a short walk to the library, and I had myself hyped up for time with my guys. When I got there, Justin and Trent were arguing about video angles. Why is it that my best friends hobby is the one thing I don't understand? Video geeks… Not that I'm complaining. I chuckled at their antics as I sat in a chair at the table near to them. Trent, breaking away from the argument he was clearly losing, turned to me. "Hey, Courtney. How was your weekend?"

"You know, the usual."

"So… it completely and totally sucked is basically what you're saying?" Justin clarified. I laughed and nodded. They sat with me. "So what's the news on the badly hidden divorce on the horizon?"

"My parents are just getting closer, Justin."

"Justin! You shouldn't be so awkward. I'm sure it's an uncomfortable question for Courtney."

"Hey, don't blame the messenger."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna check out the books, 'kay?" Neither of them heard me. Idiotic fighting geeks…

I dropped my books off and slipped away to look at my secret obsession… science fiction novels. I was surprised to see someone else in the normally abandoned section of the library. He seemed shocked to have been found out.

I looked at him in silence. He looked to be about my age, six foot something, teal eyed, muscular, slightly beat up, was pierced numerous times on his head, had a tattoo ring around his neck, and had a tall green black tipped mohawk. He was wearing old cargo jeans, black converse, and a black tee-shirt with a skull on it. He was holding one of my favorite books of all time in his left hand. My eyebrows shot up. He didn't look like the type that even KNEW how to read.

A cocky smile spread across his face. "Like what you see, Babe?"

"Ew. NO," my nose wrinkled at the thought. _I wonder what he looks like without a shirt. GAH. Where'd THAT come from? _He laughed.

"Feisty, eh?" Then I was pinned up against the wall. "So what's your name? They call me Duncan." I glared at him and kicked him in the shin._ Damn. That hurt. What is UNDER his jeans, for god's sake?? Oh. Ew. That sounded wrong._

"That's none of your business, Ogre." He laughed at me and leaned in close so that I could feel his body pressed up against me and whispered in my ear._ That feels nice. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?_

"Now, now, Princess. It's not nice to call people names."

"You just called me one!"

"But I don't know your name, now do I?" My eyes narrowed and I slammed my knee up into the known weak spot of all male specimens. He was no exception.

He yelped and drew away from me to cover his crown jewels. I slapped him.

"Stay away from me, Pervert!" He growled and grabbed my wrist with one hand and hissed at me.

"Don't test my patience, Princess."

I pulled free of his grip and dashed off to find Justin and Trent again.

***

"He seriously did that to you? I'm surprised you let him off with his life!" Trent exclaimed. I laughed.

"That still doesn't explain what's going on with," Justin leaned over to poke my cheek, "YOUR FACE."

I slapped his hand away. "What's wrong with my face?"

"You're… BLUSHING."

"I AM NOT BLUSHING."

"Look, Trent, Courtney has a crush!"

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!"

"I think you're right, Justin."

"I'M RIGHT HERE! STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT"

"Did you notice how descriptive she was about him? She saw him for, like, two minutes. It's love. There's no other explanation."

"You are so right."

"MAYBE I'm just observant."

"MAYBE, Courtney… but probably not."

"JUSTIN! You are SO ANNOYING!" He shrugged.

"At least I'm beautiful. Ta-ta, my dears." I fell silent, completely disturbed. Next to me, Trent tensed. We watched Justin prance down the sidewalk to his house.

Finally, Trent broke the silence. "He lost it."

"Oh, yeah."

It was a quite walk home after that.


	2. Anger

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND ARE INTERESTED IN BETA-ING IT, SEND ME A MESSAGE OR LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW!**

**ME: I can't believe I got eight reviews the first day I posted this. It really made my cramp-filled gym day all better!  
ARI: Don't forget, it was nasty and rainy too!  
ME: ... Thanks for that reminder, Ari. (Some daemon you are!)  
ARI: Meh. Not my problem.  
ME: Anyway, thanks a ton, everyone who reviewed. (That is the most reviews I've ever gotten in one day!) It made me feel truly fabulous. Because of which, I completed my fastest update ever.  
ARI: ... Don't forget to mention it might be a little way out of left field because you have a nasty cold.  
ME: Yeah... I probably should bring that up. Anyway, another thing, I have a tendency to be inconsistent with my stories after the first few chapters, so what I really need is a Beta. (That is not my daemon). If you're interested in email-shouting at me to get my butt in gear and post the next chapter (and in reviewing/double-checking/helping-me-rewrite-crap that's too far out of left field) leave a review for me, send me a message, hack into my email account and leave me a note (actually, I'd prefer if you DIDN'T do that), or something to let me know you're interested. I look forward to a future partnership with a Beta!  
ARI: Enjoy (or hate), read, and review. The more reviews, the faster she updates! SHE IS WICKED GRATEFUL FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS SHE'S GOTTEN SO FAR!**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. (And Justin's apparent insanity/any OCs I think up...)

**

* * *

**

COURTNEY POV:

I wake up in the morning to complete silence. The house hasn't been this quiet since I was a toddler. _Something is wrong._

I bounce out of my bed and check the clock_ 5:30_. Hm. I woke up early? That's weird. I creep down the hall in that stealthy way one must learn when you don't want to be seen. Their door is ajar. I peek in, no one's there. _What the hell?_

I go downstairs next. No one's home. I check the fridge for a note, hoping that they just went to work early. There IS a note. I breathe a sigh of relief. As independent as I am, I am a little frightened to think of being alone.

_Courtney,_

_Your mom and I have appointments with a divorce lawyer for the next week. We'll be back Friday._

_Take care._

_-- Dad_

A moment of stunned silence fills the room. Outside, I hear a car alarm go off.

"WHAT?!" I shriek. "THEY LEFT ME FOR A WEEK WITH NO WARNING! I HATE THEM!" I kick the wall, it dents easily. "THEY NEVER CARED!" I sprint to my dad's office and shove the note in the paper shredder. I walk back to the kitchen, fuming, and snatch the kitchen phone off it's stand and dial a number.

Trent's groggy voice picks up on the fifth ring. "Why are you calling now, Courtney?"

"MY PARENTS JUST DITCHED ME FOR A WEEK!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"A GOOD THING? THEY DITCHED ME?"

"Why are you up now, anyway?"

"Huh? I dunno."

"Just relax for a bit. Justin and I'll meet you at the school a half hour early. You can rant to both me AND Justin then. 'Night, Courtney."

"Don't you DARE hang-" the dial tone fills the silence as I hold the phone to my ear.

I hook the phone back up and go sit on the couch to fume for a while. I decide that the best course of action at this point is to follow Trent's advice and calm down. I sigh, and trudge back upstairs to sleep some more.

***

The school is deserted except for my friends when I get there an hour and a half later.

"There's still something wrong with your face, Courtney." Ah, nothing like a nice 'hello' to start your already awful morning. I give him a death glare. "Your hatred does not affect my good looks." I snort and turn to Trent.

"Did you tell him?"

"I told him that you lost it and called me at 5:30 this morning."

"… I did NOT lose it!"

"Temper, temper, Courtney," Justin sang.

"Are you ALWAYS happy?"

"Yup. I was wondering why you hadn't commented on that yet."

"Why are you so happy?"

"My girlfriend." Trent and I stare at him in shock. He shrugged.

"How long have you had a girlfriend?' Trent asks.

"Ummmm… two months now."

"Who is she?" I ask.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Soooo… she's imaginary?" Trent clarifies.

"She is NOT!"

"Oooh… he DOES have a temper!" For some reason, this delights me.

"Aren't we here to grill Courtney, not me?"

My good mood dissipates rapidly. Jerk.

"Oh, yeah. So what really happened, Court?"

"I woke up and it was quiet."

"OMG. That is DEFINITELY a reason to freak out, in your house anyway." I glare at Justin. He smiles up at me, completely oblivious to my annoyance.

"Yeah. So I go downstairs to find my parents, and nobody's home."

"Oooh. Were they dead in your closet?" Justin asks eagerly.

"OK. You need to shut up now."  
"You wound me."

"I'm ignoring you."

"No, you're not." I ignore him and continue

"There's this note on the fridge. '_Your mom and I have appointments with a divorce lawyer for the next week. We'll be back Friday.'_" Justin's eyes widen.

"They abandoned you? That is WAY worse than murder!" Trent and I frown at him.

"Are you high?" Trent asks.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE MEAN." Justin's eyes water up with the skills only the youngest child in a family with cruel older brothers can do. I roll my eyes and see a flicker of movement in a tree behind the parking lot. A few seconds later, a body drops out of the tree.

"Oh my god!" I shout and sprint over. I hear Justin and Trent following, obviously bewildered by my actions. Then I see who it is on the ground and stop short, only to be knocked over onto the guy by my geeky friends. Now we're an entangled heap of annoyed teens.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The guy, whose name I can't remember, shouts and shoves us off of him. We are quick to stand back up and dust ourselves off to face the person who fell out of the tree…. Oh, yeah, he called himself Duncan. _Duncan the pervert…_ He glares at us for a moment. Justin, uncovering his eyes (Trent accidentally elbowed him there when we fell over) and looking at him, gasped. He started poking me in the shoulder. Duncan looked furious. Then his glare fell on me, and he started to laugh. Justin's poking got more violent. "Is that the guy?" He hissed in my ear.

"Yes…" I whispered back. Duncan started to talk.

"Can't… keep… your… claws… off me… can… you…, Princess!" He doubled over, laughing like a lunatic.

"That is so not true, Pervert!" I pretended to ignore the scratches on his face from my slap, and from falling on him.

"You… came… running… to… my… aid… didn't… you?" He laughed harder.

"SHUT UP!" His laughter was a little contagious, I was starting to giggle. I NEVER giggled. Then Justin shrieked with childish joy.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Everyone looked at him in disbelief, even Duncan.

"What do you mean by that?" Trent asked.

"SHE IS IN LOVE!" My face went bright red like a cherry.

"I AM NOT!" I tackled him to the ground. While Justin and I wrestled, I could hear Trent trying to explain Justin's insanity to Duncan.

"He's always a little high."  
"He doesn't look like a druggie."

"He's not… but he acts like one." Justin was laughing like a lunatic at my frustration with being unable to catch him.

"I've seen worse." They watch us for a moment.

"Why were you in the tree?" I've caught Justin by the back of his shirt and am hissing threats into his ear. He is annoyingly amused.

"I was sleeping."

"Why?"

"Because I need to sleep."  
"But why in a tree?"

"… I like trees."

"Oookaay…"

"The high dude was right. She loves me," I hear him whisper to Trent, who starts laughing. I drop Justin and shoot Duncan a venomous look.

"What, Courtney? Done with me? You player!" Justin teases. I turn my attention back to him.

"Later, dudes, Princess." He sprints off.

"HEY! MY NAME'S NOT PRINCESS!" I hear him laugh. "I loathe him."

"You mispronounced 'love', Sweetie. I thought you said 'loathe' for a minute there,"Justin teases. He is so ANNOYING. I stalk back to the school.

I hate my life.

Justin and Trent are laughing their heads off behind me.

What would I do without their friendly support?

I'd probably be normal... or in an asylum.


	3. School :P

**ME: I AM SO FRIGGIN' SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I LAST UPDATED!  
ARI: Are you ready for her string of bad excuses?  
ME: The whole problem originated from not remembering my password, getting wicked sick, finals in school, a busy summer, and deviantart. (I got addicted to that site!) I'm probably going to post this story on my deviantart as well so I see it every day and remember to update. I've had a couple beta offers since I last updated, and I'm going to get back to you guys, I promise!  
ARI: Anywho, she finally made this. (Also, if you're interested in her deviantart, her name there is "LikeYouDo". I'm telling you this 'cuz she likes to have her ego stroked. :P)  
ME: ... Ignore him. Anyways, sorry about the craptastical-ness of this chapter. (I just kind of spewed it out five minutes and didn't edit it, 'cuz I'm lazy! :))**

**So, TDI/A/WT (TDWT is wicked weird, but addicting, btw. What do you guys think?) doesn't belong to me. (All that I own is Justin's insanity/highness and my oc's (like Amy))**

**ENJOY!  


* * *

C POV:**

Class is dragging on forever (as usual). Neither Justin nor Trent are in this class. My only friend in this class is Gwen, and she's asleep.

_Weird, she's usually wide awake in English…_

Finally the bell rings. I wake Gwen up and we split up to go to our lockers.

Abruptly, a loud commotion breaks out by the front entrance to the school. Everyone's looking.

I turn and see that guy, Duncan, being dragged into the school by the security guards, who look really angry.

Duncan looks livid. _He's hot when he's angry… EW, NO, I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!_

The guards pull him into the office and shut the door. Almost instantly, everyone starts gossiping about him. I groan, _PLEASE tell me that he doesn't go to my school… I know I've never shown any interest in you before, God, but just this once, if you do exist, HELP ME OUT HERE!_

I practically run to the lunch room and sit down between Justin and Trent, who are arguing over the supposed existence of Justin's 'girlfriend'. "Look, " Justin says, "I'll call her over now. That'll prove she exists."

"Psshh. Go for it, dude," Trent retorts.

Justin leaves the table, and Trent turns to me. "So what are you going to do about your parents?"

I sigh, "I guess I just have to let them do what they want."

Trent shakes me by the shoulders, HARD. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAPPENED TO COURTNEY?"

"HEY! Stop shaking me!" I smack his hands off, HARD.

"Okay, just double checking you're actually in there."

"Gee, thanks. That was REALLY effective!"

"Hey guys, I'm back. This is my girlfriend, Amy." We whip around, shocked. Justin's standing there with a pretty girl that neither of us had seen before. EVER. Not once.

Finally, Trent spoke, "Where did she come from?"

Amy rolls her eyes, "I go to the girls-only academy around the block." I eye her warily. What if she's some kind of psycho bitch, like Heather? She's a little shorter than me, has really pale skin, is wicked thin (but also kind of booby), has soft white hair in a loose bun and these weird piercing lavender eyes. _Damn, what a freak of nature. How does she still look good like that? I mean, she's gorgeous. _ Then it hits me.

"When did you meet her, Justin, if she doesn't go to our school? She goes to a girl only school!"

Amy answered instead, "My lunch hour is more like a free period. We just walk around town for an hour," abruptly, she got this really sappy look on her face, "That's when I met Justin!" Trent and I stared blankly at her, then at Justin.

"WHY THE HELL WEREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL THEN?" We shout in unison.

"Ummmm… reasons." He smiled cheesily and put his arm around Amy.

"You give me such bad headaches," Trent groaned and massaged his temples. Amy laughed.

"I know, isn't he adorable?"

"I'm not as adorable as you, babe." Justin and Amy nuzzled each other. My breakfast started to come back up. I gagged and swallowed it back down.

"You're so cute. But I have to go now, I promised one of my friends that I'd meet her for lunch," Amy said when they finished their WAY TOO LONG nuzzle fest.

"Ok, see ya, Babe." Amy left.

Trent spoke, "That was disturbing."

"Incredibly so," I agreed.

"I mean, where did he meet a girl as pretty as her, and one who'd put up with him? Nobody puts up with me for long! You know, except you, but you don't really count as a girl."

"Yup- HEY WAIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I THOUGHT YOU MEANT! AND I'M A GIRL!"

"… If you say so."

Justin, "Wait, Courtney's a girl?" We gave him a weird look. "Oh, wait, sorry. I forgot for a minute there."

"I HATE you. Both of you."

Trent looked at Justin quietly for a minute (Justin was rubbing his fingers up and down his milk carton) then said, "Please don't compare me to him."

"Okay, maybe I was a little rash," I agreed. (Justin started to lick his straw.) "God, that looks wrong."

"Yes, yes it does." The rest of the lunch hour passed VERY QUIETLY. Trent and I tried our best not to look at Justin.

The bell finally rings, and I slip out of the cafeteria without speaking to Justin or Trent.

_That easily made the top ten lists of weirdest lunch hours ever_.

I slip into my science class, as usual, I'm the first to arrive.

Then my teacher comes in dragging Duncan by his arm. The teacher's eyes focus on me, a deep sense of dread wells up from my stomach. He stalks purposely towards me, Duncan in tow. "You don't have a lab partner, do you, Courtney?"

"No..." I mutter quietly.

"Excellent. This is your new classmate, Duncan. He'll be your partner from now on, if you don't mind, that is."

I look into my teacher's desperate eyes, and sigh. "No, of course I don't mind."

"Good", she looks as if a 90 lb weight has been lifted off her chest. "I'll just leave you two to get acquainted then. I have to pick up some papers from the copy machine." She shuffles into the hall.

I look up into Duncan's amazing teal eyes in the silence that follows. _What? Did I just think that? NO. BAD COURTNEY. HE DOES NOT HAVE AMAZING , GLOWING, mesmerizing… beautiful teal eyes. AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

A cocky grin spreads across his face. "I got lucky. True I was forced into school, but at least you're here." I blush. _WAIT! Keep your guard up, Courtney. He doesn't really care. He just wants to REALLY get lucky._ I shudder and lean away.

"Just stay away from me," I grumble and lean back in my seat.

He leans close enough that his nose touches mine, smirks, then says in a seductive voice, "Only if you want me to." He licks my nose, whirls around the desk, and is in the chair next to me before I can recover.

"YOU LICKED MY FRIGGING NOSE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He groans.

"Sorry, babe. You're just too hot to resist."

"GAH. DON'T CALL ME THAT, DON'T GROAN, AND DON'T COME WITHIN ARM'S LENGTH OF ME. GOT IT?" He rolls his eyes.

"We'll see, Princess." I scoot my stool as far away from him as possible.

I turn my face away from him. A blush covers my cheeks as I realize he's still watching me. I mentally slap myself. _ This is going to be a long school year._


End file.
